Considering today's programmable digital hearing devices, it is desirable to be able to update the firmware of the hearing device from time to time, so as to implement technical improvements in the hearing device. Based on the definition of “firmware” provided by Wikipedia, we understand under firmware a computer program that is embedded in a hardware device, namely—in the present case—in a hearing device. As its name suggests, firmware is somewhere between hardware and software. Like software, it is a computer program which is executed by a processor such as a microprocessor or a microcontroller. But it is also tightly linked to a piece of hardware (the hearing device) and has little meaning outside of it. In fact, one can say that the firmware of a hearing device enables the hearing device hardware to actually function as a hearing device, using the present hearing device hardware.
The hearing device firmware shall not be confused with higher-level software or data usually present in a hearing device such as hearing programs describing specific audio processing algorithms or data describing the hearing loss of the hearing device user. Accordingly, a firmware update (also referred to as firmware upgrade) may not be confused with the adaptation of the hearing device's signal processing parameters to the user's hearing needs and preferences (often simply referred to as fitting of the hearing device).
Usually, a firmware update is carried out by a hearing device professional such as an audiologist. The hearing device user will visit the hearing device professional's office in which a computer is present in which an update application and an updated version of the hearing device firmware is stored. Plugging a plug into a socket of the hearing device, a wired connection between computer and hearing device will be provided. Executing the update application in the computer, the firmware of the hearing device will be updated via said wire by installing a new version (updated version) of the firmware in the hearing device; this is usually accomplished by copying the new version of the hearing device firmware into the hearing device and put it into an executable condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,237 B2 discloses a method and a system for remotely upgrading a hearing aid device. It is suggested to receive in a local client machine (such as the hearing device professional's computer), software resources from a remote server, via a public network, such as the internet. Using the client machine, the downloaded software is then installed in the hearing aid device to be upgraded. The main intention of U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,237 B2 is, to effect that there is no need to have many versions of the firmware stored in the client machine, only the currently needed firmware version is loaded from a remote server at the time when it is needed.
It is desirable to provide an alternative way of updating the firmware of a hearing device.